Garde à vous!
by malice39
Summary: SG1 a enfin réussi à négocier un partage technologique, mais... Déclaration non romantique of course


voici une petite déclaration non romantique qui trainait depuis un moment sur mon disque dur...

saison 8 (avec Jack en sexy Général^^)

bonne lecture^^

* * *

><p><strong>Garde à vous !<strong>

* * *

><p>Le débriefing d'SG1 venait de se terminer, laissant enfin le silence retomber doucement, après le tumulte de plusieurs heures de discussion. L'équipe avait rencontré un peuple plus avancé, et une fois n'était pas coutume, leur semaine de négociations avait aboutie à un partage technologique.<p>

Cette situation, presque inédite et sans piège à priori, les avait tous réjouis, surtout leur Général, qui avait redoublé d'humour et de félicitations pour ce traité rondement bien mené.

Il restait encore mille tests à faire, mais les répercussions seraient certainement intéressantes pour nombre de domaines sur Terre.

Sam fit un signe de tête à Daniel, qui était sur le point de sortir pour suivre Teal'c. Elle les rejoindrait au mess aussi vite qu'elle aurait fini de ranger ses notes et de déposer les appareils dans son labo.

Elle continuerait ensuite tous les calculs débutés sur la planète. Elle se sentait même particulièrement excitée de pouvoir s'y remettre, tant il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un objet aussi avancé entre les mains.

Il fallait juste qu'elle tienne sa récente promesse d'aller manger avant…

Sam rangea trois des quatre dispositifs dans leur mallette, et se tourna vers le dernier que tenait encore Jack. Elle remarqua par la même sa présence, et sourit à son air intrigué.

Jack continuait de retourner l'objet dans ses mains et ne voyait rien de particulier qui pouvait exciter à ce point son équipe phare. Même Teal'c n'avait pas été avare dans son opinion !

Le design semblait pourtant plus que quelconque, ce qui faisait office de verres était transparent, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on ne devinait pas d'ici, c'était la composition des matériaux. Alors de là à dire que cela était fantastique, et même digne d'être une des merveilles du monde, il ne voyait pas.

Pour lui, ces lunettes n'étaient que des lunettes ! Valaient-elles tout ce remue-ménage ?

Sam s'approcha de lui, et tout en prenant une seconde paire, elle lui montra comment activer l'appareil. Comme SG1 l'avait déjà utilisé sur la planète, Daniel et Teal'c avaient souhaité mettre fin au débriefing avant que Jack ne puisse réellement le faire.

La scientifique lui expliqua plus exactement le mode de fonctionnement. Une fois en place, deux électrodes venaient s'appuyer contre les tempes pour fonctionner en synergie avec l'esprit du porteur, sans causer le moindre dommage, ni aucune douleur.

- _Pour résumer, il suffit de penser à ce que l'on veut voir, que ce soit à travers les solides ou bien l'infiniment plus petit. C'est comme si on avait devant les yeux un genre de microscope miniature ultra-perfectionné._

Jack comprit qu'en partie son charabia, et choisit de faire simplement confiance à son second. Si elle lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, il était ok pour essayer.

… S'il suffisait de penser à ce qu'il souhaitait voir…

Un sourire passa sur son visage.

La lueur d'excitation, qu'il admirait déjà dans le regard de la jeune femme, face à l'énorme découverte, aurait tout aussi bien pu lui suffire, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée.

Il était même assez impressionné par les avancées que cela pourrait leur donner.

- _Un peu comme pour superman ?_ demanda-t-il en la regardant en souriant.

Sam rit à sa répartie. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela en les testant.

- _Mieux que superman vous voulez dire ! Il suffit juste à penser à ce qu'on veut voir, et les lunettes nous le montre… enfin il faut que ça soit devant nous bien sûr…_

- _Ça aurait été trop beau _!

- _Mais c'est déjà si formidable ! _S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme._ Ce que nous avons réussi à construire sur Terre n'est rien en comparaison. Même avec la remarquable avancée de la science de ces 20 dernières années, par rapport à ce peuple, nous n'en sommes qu'aux balbutiements. _

- _A ce point-là ? _Questionna Jack inutilement, alors qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre davantage.

Sam acquiesça seulement cependant, en souriant de plus bel, comme si cela aurait pu être possible. L'éclat pétillant de ses yeux et de son sourire la rendait plus hypnotisante et désirable que jamais à cet instant et Jack se racla la gorge en se reconcentrant sur l'objet pour reprendre contenance.

- _Vous êtes sûre que l'on ne risque rien ?_

_- Affirmatif._

Sam regarda son supérieur réexaminer une dernière fois la paire qu'il tenait, et observa attentivement ses réactions face à cette invention. Teal'c et Daniel devaient déjà l'attendre depuis un moment, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas rater sa première expression et impression.

Jack sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous ce regard insistant. Sa gorge s'assécha plus qu'il ne le voulut et il mit aussitôt les lunettes pour fixer son esprit sur autre chose que sur Carter.

Il grimaça quand il sentit les électrodes se fixer sur sa peau, avec juste un effet de froid.

Il regarda alors vers un mur adjacent, et voulut voir s'il y avait du monde dans le couloir qui longeait la salle et son bureau. Puis, comme si le mur devint tout d'un coup transparent, il vit dans son champ de vision deux soldats le parcourir.

Il haussa les sourcils et regarda vers ses pieds, pour voir également s'affairer le personnel de la salle des commandes.

C'était incroyable…

Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte des étoiles, et pensant au naquadah, il vit la porte grossir devant lui, puis plongea dans sa texture pour voir la toile d'atomes qui le constituaient jusqu'à presque lui en donner le tournis.

C'était même ahurissant…. Cette netteté, cette rapidité et cette précision en si peu de secondes.

Il regarda maintenant au plafond, et pensa au ciel au dessus de Cheyenne Mountain. Un horizon bleu sans nuages, et un soleil brillant se profilèrent devant ses yeux, semblant être l'exact reflet de cette météo d'été.

- _Le ciel est d'un bleu_ ! S'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

Sam sourit davantage. Elle n'avait rien loupé de l'émerveillement certain qui était apparu progressivement sur les traits de cet homme, et elle profitait d'un des rares moments où elle pouvait le détailler à sa guise. Elle ne résista cependant pas à partager sa vision avec lui, mettant à son tour la paire qu'elle tenait toujours, et elle regarda elle aussi vers l'extérieur.

Jack, ne sentant plus son regard fixé sur lui, reporta soudainement son attention sur la jeune femme.

_- Vous savez quelle est leur portée maximale ?_

_- Une cinquantaine de mètres pour le moment. Il existe aussi des appareils plus gros qui permettent de voir plus loin._

_- Cela marche-t-il aussi pour ce qui est vivant ?_

_- Effectivement, cela sert énormément dans leur médecine. _

Jack se tourna complètement vers elle et balaya alors le corps de son second. Il pensa à son cœur, et le vit avec précision battre à un rythme rapide, faisant étrangement écho au sien.

Il fut saisi par le réalisme de sa vision, et passa aux os de son bras et de sa main droite.

Sam fit de même, ne s'étant pas du tout attardée à étudier la matière organique sur la planète.

Elle vit le cœur de son supérieur battre au même rythme que le sien, et cela la troubla davantage. C'était impressionnant de regarder à l'intérieur du corps que l'on avait si longtemps détaillé de l'extérieur… et si ardemment désiré…

La colonel ne put s'empêcher de penser à son torse, et sentit une chaleur caractéristique s'emparer de son corps quand il apparut devant elle, dénudé, au travers des lunettes.

Elle déglutit difficilement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en détaillant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le dessin de chaque muscle. Elle avait vraiment du mal à contenir le vagabondage de plus en plus coquin de son esprit.

Jack perçut sa réaction et eut de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser lui-même.

Elle ne regardait plus seulement en lui. La rougeur de ses joues et le regard qu'elle posait sur lui n'étaient plus professionnels. Un brusque frisson le parcourut de part en part, rendant pour l'occasion sa respiration plus anarchique.

_- Alors Carter, on admire mon corps d'athlète ?_ Finit-il par demander, taquin.

Le trouble de Sam s'accentua face au ton différent qu'il utilisa, et lui fit un peu plus mordre sa lèvre… La jeune femme avait aussi reconnu cette ironie qu'il avait spécialement pour lui-même.

_- Vous n'avez rien à envier à un athlète mon Général... _

_- Vraiment ?_

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut croire qu'il avait engagé ce dialogue qui prenait une tournure ahurissante… et pourtant, le jeu, la provocation étaient vraiment très tentants.

Sam essaya de fermer les yeux pour reprendre contenance, mais son regard se perdit à nouveau sur le torse de Jack… Il était absolument comme elle les aimait chez un homme… ferme mais pas trop musclé, les muscles juste bien dessinés…une faible pilosité…

Il lui était incontestablement difficile de s'en détourner. Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait eu que trop peu d'occasions pour l'admirer d'aussi près.

_- Carter, vous trichez… _Continua-t-il. _Vous recommencez, alors que moi j'ai encore rien regardé !_

Le cœur de Sam s'emballa dans une course effrénée.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Oh Mon Dieu !_

Jusqu'où pourraient-ils aller ? Jusqu'où devaient-ils aller ?

N'avaient-ils pas déjà dépassé toutes les limites permises ? Toutes celles qu'ils avaient coûte que coûte maintenues jusque-là ?

Ils étaient dans une situation inédite.

Un jeu particulièrement alléchant.

Et puisque son supérieur semblait consentir autant qu'elle à cet échange, Sam décida de continuer dans ce sens.

_- Qu'aimeriez-vous regarder mon Général ?_ Demanda-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, toute à sa contemplation.

Jack déglutit à son tour, sentant la chamade de son cœur s'emballer davantage. S'il se posait la question, il y aurait des tas de trucs qu'il aimerait voir chez Carter. Elle avait un corps magnifique, et toutes les formes qu'il fallait là où il fallait ! Il serait dur d'être difficile. Non, ce serait juste dur de choisir quelle partie regarder en premier.

Mais le Général appréciait surtout à cet instant ce coté taquin qu'elle se permettait si peu avec lui. Puis, sans plus pouvoir s'en empêcher, il laissa son esprit dériver vers les courbes féminines devant lui. Toutefois, alors que les vêtements s'effaçaient progressivement sur sa poitrine, Jack ferma les yeux pour se reprendre.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ainsi intrusion ainsi dans son « intimité », tant bien même s'il en mourait d'envie. Son désir ne pouvait pas surpasser sa raison.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas à égalité. Qu'elle le voit torse nu n'était pas encore trop péjoratif, mais il n'en dirait pas autant s'il l'apercevait se trimballer poitrine nue.

Et pourtant, l'attitude de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et elle semblait comme hypnotisée.

Jack la regarda mordre encore un peu plus fermement sa lèvre, la rendant plus que sexy, alors qu'il réprimait un nouveau frisson.

L'idée que la situation commençait peut-être à leur échapper l'effleura un instant.

Mais au lieu de s'en alerter et d'y mettre un terme, comme sa raison le lui criait, il fixa son regard sur la manière qu'elle avait de se mordre. Il vit sa lèvre en gros plan, pleine et charnue… et tellement tentante qu'il n'eut que l'envie de la goûter… même de la dévorer.

Il passa ensuite au reste de son visage qu'il connaissait par cœur… et à l'expression de son regard complètement fasciné sur lui. Elle avait de si beaux yeux, d'un bleu si pur, qu'il était fascinant de voir de si près toutes les variations dont il était en fait constitué. Le désir semblait aussi en exacerber magnifiquement la couleur.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le délicieux gémissement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer, que son propre désir flamboya intensément dans ses reins, rendant son envie plus lancinante encore.

Jack retira alors soudainement les lunettes, pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter. Les vêtements de sa subordonnée avaient de nouveau commencé à s'effacer, et il avait trop de respect pour elle pour en profiter aussi facilement.

Et Sam avait beau ne pas se priver du spectacle, il était tout aussi incapable de se détourner et de s'en aller.

Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi auparavant, et cela l'excitait au plus haut point.

Son corps ne le trahissait pas encore, puisqu'il gardait une part de son self-control, mais tout cela devenait précaire à mesure qu'il suivait la direction de son regard et qu'il en sentait les effets sur lui. La brûlure qui lui parcourait le torse ne devait pas être si différente de celle qu'il ressentirait si la jeune femme l'avait réellement caressé.

Sam le parcourut encore, sans se lasser, et réprima l'impulsion qui la prit de faire le tour de son Général pour aller admirer le « verso ».

Elle prit brièvement conscience qu'il ne portait plus ses lunettes et qu'il la regardait avec fièvre, mais, finalement incapable du moindre déplacement, elle laissa son regard couler de plus en plus bas sur ce corps désiré.

Lentement, elle s'attarda sur chaque détail qu'elle découvrait, et elle avait oublié depuis un moment déjà tous les calculs et les expériences qui l'attendaient.

Si son excitation scientifique avait frisé de nouveaux sommets à la fin du débriefing, celle qu'elle connaissait maintenant culminait à des hauteurs qui ne pouvaient souffrir d'aucune comparaison.

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'étudier ce sujet-là, mais celui-ci était parfait et elle faisait certainement la plus grande découverte de sa « vie ».

La plus grande qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer.

Au diable sa raison s'il la laissait vivre un de ses fantasmes !

Ses yeux continuèrent lentement de descendre, les mettant tous les deux à la limite de leur plus grand supplice.

Jack crut qu'elle allait remonter, étant arrivée et stationnée à son ventre, mais un nouveau mouvement le détrompa, alors qu'elle reprenait son « exploration » et sa descente vertigineuse. Leurs joues devinrent rouges et un gémissement s'échappa cette fois-ci clairement de la bouche la jeune femme, complètement assoiffée, quand elle arriva à sa virilité.

La raison de Jack vacilla alors, et l'homme se perdit. Le temps sembla même se suspendre un moment, qui leur parut à la fois court et interminable.

- _Carter ! _Interpella finalement Jack, en réagissant.

Sam ne répondit pas au premier appel, mais sursauta au second, enlevant les lunettes et réalisant dans la foulée toute l'étendue de son comportement.

Jack ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de réagir, qu'il lui montra l'une des sorties d'un bras.

Indécise quand à l'attitude à adopter, la jeune femme fut attirée, rassurée puis électrisée par le sourire et le regard non équivoques de son interlocuteur.

Il n'allait pas la réprimander… ou du moins pas tout de suite.

Non, il…

Son cœur doubla sa course anarchique, et plus encore quand il s'avança vers elle, la rendant presque aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffons.

Jack plaça une main contre ses reins, pressant sa peau brulante pour la faire avancer en direction de la porte.

Un délicieux brouillard enveloppa la jeune femme, où à part eux, seul le tourbillon de ses sens exista.

Faisant fi du lieu où ils se trouvaient, le Général approcha lentement ses lèvres de son cou, l'effleurant à peine jusqu'à remonter à son oreille, sensuel.

- _Colonel… la technologie, aussi sophistiquée soit-elle, c'est bien beau, mais je préfère de loin le concret… Si nous allions étudier 'mon garde à vous' de plus près ?_

Sam gémit à nouveau, osant le regarder, passant de son visage à la fameuse bosse suggestive formée sous le treillis.

L'air sembla lui manquer quand l'image exacte de son anatomie se rappela à sa mémoire, et alors que la détermination s'afficha sur son visage, elle avança sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>


End file.
